


On Supernatural Visitations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [308]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never explain the protocols when demons visit humanity, other than not to let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Supernatural Visitations

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 September 2016  
> Word Count: 145  
> Prompt: receive  
> Summary: They never explain the protocols when demons visit humanity, other than not to let it happen.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Vassago and Margot Lyons, but it shifted to this concept instead. I'm definitely not done exploring it, but this is what we came up with tonight.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They never explain the protocols when demons visit humanity, other than not to let it happen. There are more rules regarding angelic visitations and how to prepare for them. It's really rather ridiculous.

Angels and demons are related: cousins, or perhaps it's better to say mirror twins. Some of us are fallen angels, choosing to follow Lucifer's example. Others have been somehow created by the Prince of Darkness through ways only He knows. Our rank and file is similar to that of our angelic relations, whether they choose to accept that or not. How could it be different? It's all some of us have ever known.

But why are there no treatises on how to prepare for a visitation from one of us? How to fete one of us? Why are we denigrated while the angels are praised? One person's Hell is another's Heaven, no?


End file.
